


Scaly Encounters

by WillfullyMysterious



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fisherman Bellamy, Human Bellamy, Impregnation, Loneliness, Masturbation, Mating, Rescue, Vaginal Sex, mermaid au, mermaid clarke, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillfullyMysterious/pseuds/WillfullyMysterious
Summary: "He stared at her from the ledge she just dove off from, interest and amazement evident on his face. Clarke thinks of the repercussions of this encounter. At first thought she is aware that he could return to the shore and tell others what he saw, being that humans often live in large groups. However, she also remembers his body’s state upon seeing her. His arousal, his determination to save her. His light touches to her breasts and tail. This human, this man, is different from the others she has heard about. This one is gentle, kind, and in awe of her."After he rescues her from a tangled net, Mermaid Clarke chooses Fisherman Bellamy to be her mate.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 88
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've got another story for you guys. I'm thinking this will be about 2 or 3 chapters, but I haven't decided yet. Also, I am not a marine life expert so some things about schools of fish or coral reefs may be inaccurate. But nonetheless I hope you all enjoy.

Clarke moved her tail quickly through the ocean, admiring the illuminating color of the water as she swam closer to the surface searching for food. It was daytime, meaning that the sun’s rays were kissing her hunting ground, warming the water. The coral reef she was coming up upon was bright and vibrant with life, exhibiting a wide array of colors that she could only ever see when the sun was out. Fish of all different shapes and sizes and colors were swimming about as well, seemingly unaware of her presence. It was perfect.

Daytime was when Clarke always chose to come out from her den, which was located much further below in darker waters. Sharks did their hunting at night, so mermaids like her did theirs during the day.

Her scales turned themselves into a lighter, sandy color as she laid her body on the bottom sand floor near the outer reef. It was her body’s natural way to camouflage itself so she could be unnoticed by the schools of fish currently above her. Normally, her tail retained a striking golden hue. She often admired how it shimmered in the water during this time of day, and after she fed would sometimes even sneak to the surface to see it in the sunlight. Just for a few moments that is. Her kind only ever went outside the water for mating reasons, and her body has not yet prompted her to mate, nor has it undergone the changes needed to be made to actively seek one.

Clarke continued to lay on the sand as she stared above at the fish. There was currently a school of tuna above her. She would eat well today. She wasted no time as she rapidly left her hiding spot and zeroed in on the fish. She grabbed one tuna and devoured it whole. A small variety, she noted, but available to her in large quantities. Clarke continued eating several tuna fish as they started to scatter about. Despite their panic, they seemed to not be going anywhere. Clarke ignored this as she ate fish after fish, relishing in their taste. It was only after she had her fill that she became aware of the darkness that was above her.

It was strange to her, that the shadow only seemed to cover a small space, the one that was above her and the school. Around her, she saw sun beams continue to light the reef and the area surrounding it. The other fish unbothered by the patch of darkness.

The tuna fish continued to swim back and forth around the shrinking space. Clarke looked behind her and saw a dark woven material that she couldn’t move out of the way. Frantic, she searched with the remaining tuna for a way out, making circles as she kept facing the very item preventing her escape. She was trapped.

Her panic increased even more when the item she was trapped inside of began to move, traveling up to the surface where the sun was shining. Clarke had no choice but to helplessly lay in this trap with the fish. They were going to die, she realized. _She was going to die_.

She was taken out of the water and placed on a hard surface, still inside the weave laying under a multitude of tuna as many of them desperately tried to swim their way out, despite being out of the water.

She could not do the same. Her tail was unable to move, somehow stuck in between the holes of the material. She looked up at the small beam of sun sneaking in between the tuna covering her face and she breathed with her lungs instead of her gills.

She was above the surface. And not in the usual fashion of her coming up to stare at her tail, where most of her body remained below. She was truly, completely out of the water. 

Before another wave of terror could flow through her the tuna abruptly separated from her. Her eyes traveled to where many of them were now. Flopping on some sort of dark brown surface several feet away from her.

Clarke turned her head as another shadow came over her and her breathing stopped. There was a human in front of her, _standing_ above her. Up until now she has only seen humans from a distance, always almost immediately darting below the surface straight down to her den at the sight of them. Her mother always told her that most humans didn’t know mermaids existed. Or thought that they were a myth. Her mother said it was better to stay hidden until her body began signaling its readiness to conceive. That was the only time her species needed to go on land. Mermaids, being a solely female species, were required to breed with human males. 

The human looking at Clarke now had dark messy hair and tan skin. As it drew closer to her, she could make out little dark dots scattered across their face. Her mother referred to them as sunspots. She told Clarke that some humans have them because they are always out in the sunshine, quite unlike her kind as she hardly ever felt the sun’s warmth on her. Her skin is pale.

The human partly looks like her, in that their top half is covered with skin and has two nipples on the chest. However, this human seems to be built differently than Clarke, besides the obvious reasons of them having legs and her a scaly tail. This human’s arms have more muscle than Clarke has ever seen on a fellow mermaid, and their nipples don’t seem to have any layer of fat underneath them, indicative of breasts. She is of course aware that females have varied breast sizes and that it is entirely possible this human simply has smaller ones. However, something about this human tells Clarke that it is male, the type of human that her kind mates with.

The human seems to be as shocked at seeing her as she is to be above the ocean’s surface. They must have not known mermaids were real, Clarke concludes as the human finally begins to move, seeming panicked. They reach into a hidden crevice of something appearing to cover their legs and pull out an item with a sharp end. A knife, Clarke’s mother called it. She has seen them before on the ocean floor, undoubtedly cast away by other humans.

The human takes hold of their “knife” and immediately kneels before her and starts to rip the weave away from her. Clarke wants to move but her tail is still stuck, so she simply watches the human pull her out of the trap. As they continue tearing apart the material trapping her, she can take note of how their arms move back and forth, one hand holding the knife.

She likes this human’s arms, the bronze color of them look beautiful in the sun as they move to free Clarke. The human rescuing her looks quite beautiful, truthfully. Their dark eyes keep moving between the weave and her own body, now becoming increasingly able to move. Clarke continues to look at them and finds herself mesmerized. This one doesn’t seem at all like how her mother described humans.

Nearly 2 decades ago, when her mother went to shore to become pregnant with Clarke, she learned many of their ways. She told her daughter that humans were cruel, that it was important for Clarke to be careful when selecting her mate. As there were humans who could harm her. Or prevent her from ever returning to her true home.

It’s been years since she’s seen her mother. Mermaids part ways with offspring once they can fend for themselves. Clarke will be on her own until she herself becomes a mother, once her body begins its ovulation cycle and attracts a human male.

Eventually, the material is completely pulled away from Clarke’s body, thrown to the side of her where the tuna fish have stopped moving. They may be dead already.

She looks around, surprisingly not moving to get back to the water as she should be. Instead, she takes note of the vessel she’s on. It’s moving gently, most likely impacted by the ocean waves. It also greatly smells of fish. As she considers the human still in front of her, she thinks they must kill fish frequently. Perhaps they hunt for more than themselves?

Upon looking at the body before her again she is struck with another sight she has not seen, something that was not there earlier. On the human there seems to be a bulge coming from the leg covers they are wearing, at the top of the legs, almost in the center of their body. The human stares intently at Clarke’s torso, eyes directly on her breasts.

She has never thought much of them, all her kind have breasts, so they are of no real significance to her. Not until she gives birth that is, then she will use them to feed her child.

But this human seems to be heavily impacted by the sight of them. Now that the weave is removed, they can see her clearly, without distraction.

Clarke’s body is currently on display for this human. Her tail is glimmering in the sunlight as she has seen it do before, but somehow looks even more dazzling now that the entirety of it is above the water, a liberty she has never previously allowed herself. Her hair is long and wet, with several strands gracing her cheeks and shoulders. But no hair covers her breasts, which rise and fall with her breathing. Her nipples have peaked as well, much to the interest of the human observing her she thinks. The pupils in their eyes dilate as they keep gazing at her chest.

The realization comes to her that this human must in fact be male. That the leg covers he wears indeed conceal his more vital body parts. That his anatomy must be reacting to her own body and is preparing to mate.

He will be disappointed when he realizes, she thinks. That Clarke’s ovulation has not started, and she therefore cannot become pregnant yet.

The male does not appear to have noticed his body’s readiness. For he continues to breathe heavily and stare at Clarke, the look of amazement never once leaving his face.

They both are silent for what feels like a long time. Clarke soon notices another scent emerging in the air between them. Her nose now catches a subtle hint of sweetness that was not there before.

She is unable to consider the possibilities of the source of the scent before the male starts to reach for her. Clarke immediately recoils, fear slicing through her at the thought of a human touching her. She remembers her mother’s warning. And she knows that her body cannot mate with a human right now anyway, not yet.

She tries to back away from him but stops as she feels a barrier preventing her from moving further. This container they are in, the one which keeps them out of the water, has barriers on all sides. She cannot leave.

Her heart is beating fast as the human’s hand lands on her skin, much warmer than her own. Her breathing stops completely as he gently fondles her right breast, his breath coming out even heavier than before.

Clarke remains still, confusion settling into her body and forming a knot in her stomach. She is unsure of what exactly this human wants from her. But to her own surprise…his hand on her chest is not unpleasant.

The male hovering above her keeps his hand on her breast, and even brings his other hand to her face. Much like his arms, Clarke determines his hands are lovely as well. They are strong and warm, but gentle as they caress her. She finds herself relaxing into his touch, the knot in her stomach easing.

The transformation of his groin never seems to leave him. much like his eyes never leave her body. The nearly black orbs constantly move between her face, chest and now her tail as he takes in the marvel of her form. His jaw goes slack.

Pride begins to bloom inside of Clarke. She has always been aware of her beauty. Her mother frequently praised her golden tail and sunshine colored hair as a child. And other mermaids she’s come across have all complimented her features, saying her eyes are the perfect shade of blue. She herself has spent countless days looking at her own reflection in the abandoned mirrors she found and brought back to her den. It pleases her, that this human finds her beautiful as well.

“I…don’t understand. H-how is…. how are you…a…” The male’s words startle her out of her thoughts, and she is immediately drawn to the deepness of his voice. It is unlike anything she’s ever heard.

The sweet scent from before beings to envelop around them more and Clarke is once again uncertain about where it’s coming from. Her human does not seem to notice it however as he moves both his hands down her torso and begins to hesitantly touch her tail.

“Are you what I think you are? Can you speak?” The human is thinking aloud she believes and does not respond to him. She has never spoken to a human before. She is not sure that she should.

Clarke decides to silently confirm his question by slowly lifting her tail up into the air and smiling at him. She grabs one of the tuna fish that is dead now and eats it in front of him. Perhaps eating will settle the strange fluttering inside her stomach.

Her display has its desired effect on him. He immediately backs away a few steps and stares with obvious wonder.

She discovers as she does this, that the length of her tail exceeds the height of the barriers of this container they are in. Part of her is relieved to have found a way back to the water.

In a quick move she swings her tail over the barrier and lifts herself off the floor of the vessel and immediately dives back into the water, the familiarity of it welcoming.

Still, she keeps her head above the water and continues to breathe with her lungs rather than her gills. The human too enticing to leave just yet.

He stared at her from the ledge she just dove off from, interest and amazement evident on his face.

Clarke thinks of the repercussions of this encounter. At first thought she is aware that he could return to the shore and tell others what he saw, being that humans often live in large groups.

However, she also remembers his body’s state upon seeing her. His arousal, his determination to save her. His light touches to her breasts and tail.

This human, this man, is different from the others she has heard about. This one is gentle, kind, and in awe of her.

She’s once again pulled from her thoughts as two fish land into the water near where she swims. _Tuna_. From him. _He’s feeding her_.

Clarke grabs them quickly and eats them as he watches her, despite being full. A male has offered her food. A human male who has shown interested in mating with her.

He smiles at her as she eats, and she is reminded of the mysterious sweet scent from before.

_It could be_ , she realizes as she turns away from him and ducks her head under the surface to swim back to her den, that her body might be ready soon.

It could be, that she has already found her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I started writing this I was unsure if I would do a chapter in Bellamy POV. But after reading comments on the last chapter from a couple users who wanted to see his side of the story I found the motivation. I hope you all enjoy!

Bellamy hunched over the side of the _Aurora_ as he pulled out a net from the water containing mackerel fish and sighed. Three days in a row he sailed to the same spot and has not seen her since the first one. It is a sorrow he laments as he brings the captured fish into the boat and sets them aside.

Bellamy has come to this very spot these last two days just for the purpose of seeing her. She was… a mermaid? A siren? A ladyfish? He isn’t quite sure what he should call her, if anything at all. Clearly her kind have kept themselves hidden from people, they may not want to be called anything by humans, least of all considered to be _real_.

Days ago, when he caught her, he thought shock might become a permanent expression on his face. Never in all his life, or years of fishing on the ocean he had dreamed he would see a mermaid. They were a myth, a folk tale out of the books his mother read to him as a child, the same stories he would later read to his sister Octavia when he was older.

Mermaids weren’t real to him. Finding one was a fantasy he held as a child but later grew out of as he became more practical, as his life became more difficult.

His entire life has been spent near the water. Constantly swimming and gathering seashells at the beach so his mother could make necklaces to sell. Fishing so he and his sister could eat and have a roof over their heads. Not that it mattered now, he supposes, with his mother dead and sister long gone. 

Bellamy has both swum and fished in this ocean for the last 24 years. And yet, nothing so enchanting as a mermaid has ever surfaced before him.

It is his fault he supposes that she even did surface. It was his fishing net that caught her, and he carried her into his boat. He still remembers her face upon seeing him. Beautiful, but fearful. Her eyes never left his as he cut the net that she was tangled in. Other than her breathing, she didn’t make a sound. Bellamy was stunned when he first saw her stuck in the net with the other fish, and later amazed as his eyes took in the beauty of her face.

His eyes soon roamed however, and he quickly became utterly enraptured at the sight of her body. The marvel of her form transfixed him, and he helplessly gazed upon her breasts, stomach and tail. They were exposed, and this siren made no attempt to shy away from his staring.

Being a creature of the ocean, she appeared to have no shame of her body. Modesty was an inherently human trait he surmised. Until that day, Bellamy had never seen so much of a woman before. His eyes greedily soaked in the image and relished in this mermaid’s perfection. For him, that day provided the most exhilarating and erotic moments of his life thus far.

Bellamy cast another net out as his mind relayed the vivid memory of his hands on her skin. He hadn’t planned on touching her, but that day his body seemed to move before he commanded it to. It was as if he was hypnotized, unable to control his body as it sought its own desires.

The sea maid’s breasts were exquisite, and her nipples enticing. It was almost as if her torso had been perfected by a sculptor of ancient Greece. Her tail held an interesting texture as well. Similar, to that of a fish’s scales, but somehow more pleasant he thinks. Perhaps it was his lust that changed his perception of her lower half. This mermaid, _this goddess,_ was the embodiment of perfection. Bellamy felt his cock begin to harden in his trousers as he recalled how her body felt in his hands, how her soft curves made his skin hot and face red.

He remembers that she had seen his cock make itself known underneath his bottoms during their encounter, felt her eyes on it as he caressed her. He should be embarrassed he thinks, what happened between them was quite improper. A half-naked woman (fish?) being openly fondled by a strange man who made no efforts to conceal his arousal. A scandalous event surely, as some would consider it. But he suspects this creature to have no concern for his society’s standards, nor for its formalities.

Bellamy’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears a distant splashing in the water, perhaps a few dozen feet away.

Hopeful, he looks up and across the horizon, searching. Perhaps today will bring him good luck, perhaps he will see her today.

He tries to contain his disappointment when he sees no signs of her in the water. It was a futile effort he knows. She did jump back into the water almost immediately after he saved her. It was wishful thinking to believe that she would come back to him.

Resigned, Bellamy turned his head to change course of the _Aurora_ as he heard another splash, this one much closer. Anticipation quickly consuming him, he looked over the side of the boat once again. This time, swimming several feet from the boat, the sight of a most magnificent being awaits him. _His mermaid has returned to him._

She held her head partially above the water, her forehead and eyes revealed to him while the rest of her body remained below. A moment later she came up further. The bottom part of her tail moving back and forth playfully. She held a small fish between her teeth.

She came closer to the boat and ate the fish in her mouth, circling the _Aurora_ like a shark. Bellamy was elated. For a moment, he had given up hope of her coming back. Now to see her and hear her splashing in the water sparked a joy inside him like no other. 

She startled him however, as he heard a smacking sound against the boat. He looked down to see her whacking her tail against the side of the _Aurora_ , looking up at him expectantly. Was she trying to get him to go into the water?

Bellamy debated in his mind as he tried to find a solution. She was interested in seeing him, he knew that now. But she was probably afraid to come back up here, he could admit that her first experience on this boat was not pleasant. He was a strong swimmer, but how long could he really tread water this far away from the shore? The waves weren’t exceptionally strong today, but they weren’t completely gentle either.

Ultimately, he decided the best option would be to lower the ladder on the backside of the boat, the one he normally used to climb back onto the _Aurora_ from the water. He could sit on one of the steps and be close to her without needing to swim.

Bellamy grabbed a container of fish that he had prepared this morning at home before he made his way across the boat. He maintained eye contact with her as he moved down to where the ladder was located. He waited for her to follow him before he unfolded it and brought it down to the water. She watched him with a puzzled look on her face as he sat on the second step and seemed to understand as he dipped his feet into the water.

He bit his lip in anticipation as she swam closer to the ladder where he was seated. A surge of doubt flashed through his mind as he looked at her from his spot. What would he say to her? Could she even talk? Or understand him for that matter? Of all the things he does know about her, which is admittedly quite little, he knows not the sound of her voice. Perhaps she is just going to grab his feet and drag him to his death. He imagines she could. She must know this water better than he, despite his time in it. _She_ _lives in it_. She could do anything to him really if she had the mind to. And Bellamy has made it all the easier for her. He even cut up some tuna for her, which is currently in the container he’s holding. He remembered that she likes them from that first day when she ate several. She could eat the fish after she kills him, and no one would ever find him.

His heart is pounding as she finally stops just a few feet in front of him. He needs to tilt his head down to look at her, being that he’s on the ladder. Her beauty possesses him. Her eyes are a lovely blue, not quite like the ocean, but instead like the sky above them. Her skin has not one impurity, the color reminds him of a porcelain doll. For the first time since he saw her, he notices a feature he did not that first day. A small mole resting just at the top of her lip. His stomach flips as he continues to stare at her in silence. Until suddenly, something changes.

Her face looks the same, but he becomes somehow more enchanted by her. There is a sweet scent in the air now that he does not recall being there a moment ago. He remembers the scent vaguely from the day he first saw her. He had smelled it in the air then as well, ever so subtle.

Its fruity, like a pineapple, the best kind too. It reminds him of when he would go the market with his mother and get to pick one out. Growing up, pineapples were a more expensive fruit and would only be bought on special occasions. As a child, once his mother gave the word, he would inspect each one individually and pick out the sweetest smelling one. He could always tell when one was perfectly juicy and ripe. It is a scent he has not gotten to enjoy in a long time, and it is not at all a scent he would expect to smell right now.

His mermaid’s eyes meet his as he tries to contemplate the aroma but fails once he sees her smiling at him, her beautiful face distracting him.

“I didn’t think you’d come back.” Bellamy starts, unsure of what else to say as he opens the container he packed. “I brought you some tuna though in case you did. I know you like it.”

His words come out quick, awkward as he holds out the container with his hands. The tuna has been cut up into small pieces. He caught more tuna on yesterday’s journey, it made him think of her.

Her eyes move between his and the sliced tuna. She seems to understand what he says to her he thinks. But he still isn’t certain as to whether she can speak. He decides to not press the matter further. If she can talk to him, she will when she’s ready.

“It’s cut up, so probably not like how you’re used to eating fish. But I sliced it. With a knife.” Bellamy is at a loss for the right words it would seem. All his life he’s lived a quiet existence. Growing up in a small ocean side town scarcely populated does not bode well for conversation. But once the thought of conversation is on his mind, he realizes he forgot one of the most vital aspects to an introduction. His name.

“My name is Bellamy.” He nearly chokes as he speaks, the pineapple fragrance getting stronger. How he could possibly be smelling fruit in the ocean is beyond him. “I’m not sure if you have a name but it’s okay if you don’t. Or if you do have one you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I-”

He stops as he feels a cold hand touching the arm that holds the container of tuna, gently taking the item out of his grip. She holds it now.

He is powerless to stop her, he’s practically immobilized right now. This scent in the air, it’s affecting him somehow. His breathing gets heavier as he sees her investigating the packaging now in her hands. She really is a magnificent creature. This woman, _this mermaid_ , has bewitched him.

Her eyes light up as she finally decides that it really is just tuna and begins to eat them. She maintains eye contact as she eats slowly. Piece by piece goes into her mouth and Bellamy is helpless to watch her as she chews and swallows his gift for her. Her teeth are sharp, he notes. A necessity he thinks as her diet likely consists primarily of raw fish, which she normally eats whole given his previous encounter with her.

Bellamy adores the excited look on her face as she continues eating and beams at her smile once she finishes the food. She seems to be much less scared of him now, and more curious, playful even.

She proves his theory further when she begins to lift her tail up above the water, keeping hold of the now empty package and clutching it close to her chest. He gapes in awe as she shows him her bright golden scales and wide fin at the end. He can admit to himself that this is easily the happiest he’s felt in years. 

The last several years of his life Bellamy has been alone. Each day he wakes up early, and spends his time either fishing, selling his catch at the market, or fixing his home which seems to always have a daunting list of repairs. He hardly sees anyone now a days, with Octavia gone and the village having so few people in general.

In a way, having a mysterious mermaid proudly display her tail to him after watching her eat sliced tuna might just be one of the best things to have ever happened to him.

Bellamy’s actions are faster than his thoughts as he stands from the ladder and removes his shirt before he jumps into the water, joining her in the waves. Bellamy opens his eyes in the water and sees her in her full glory just as the first day. Her tail is majestic as it swings back and forth in the water, taking her towards him. Her breasts move subtly while she swims, and the skin of her stomach is soft and smooth looking. She has now ducked her head under so she can gaze at him, face inches from his as she smiles.

He can’t breathe right now, and he knows he has to come up for air soon. But this moment is so surreal to him. If he goes on to live a long life, he already knows that he will _never_ forget this. He will _never_ forget her.

Eventually, Bellamy must surface to placate his screaming lungs. He breaths harshly above the water, as he moves wet hair out of his eyes and waits for her to come up.

Several moments go by as he swims. Nothing. Not a splash, movement or even a sound to indicate she has surfaced.

Confused, he starts to look below him and searches for bright golden colors, trying to see her without going under. But the ocean is too murky. Preparing to go under again, he takes a deep breath. However, his inhalation turns into a gasp as he suddenly feels hands gripping his trousers, dangerously close to his cock.

Anxiety begins to roll through him as he ducks his head under the waves once more and sees her slowly moving her hands up and down the material. It takes him only a moment to realize that her pattern is familiar. Her hands are now touching his legs at the same pace he caressed her just days ago. Heart beating fast, he checks her face and sees what he thinks must be the same curiosity that graced his features when he first put his hands on her. This is the moment he realizes that she wants to touch him.

His nervousness starts to ebb away at the thought. He too has touched her like this. He too, has taken improper liberties with her body. Bellamy comes up to breathe again and relaxes more as he lets her explore him. He may not able to see her as she touches him, but he can feel her.

His mermaid runs her hands down his legs ever so slowly, eventually arriving at his feet. She seems to be quite fascinated by them, much to his own amusement, and takes great care to put her fingers through all his toes. A strange sensation comes over his left foot, and he quickly dips his head under to peek at her. He immediately lifts his face from the water once more as he does not wish to be caught peeking. This mermaid ever a curious creature, _licked his foot._

The bizarreness of the situation is not lost on Bellamy. However nonetheless he continues to stay above the water as she carries on with her investigation.

It is a long while that she touches him. Returning to his legs after her seemingly unending interest of his feet, and eventually, his torso.

Her hands on him feel magical. He gasps occasionally from above the surface as he feels her hands swiftly move from one place to the next. He feels himself stir in his trousers, but he remains calm, choosing instead to focus on the pleasure of her attentions. Never in his life has he felt the caress of a woman. As a teenager, he had heard tales of alluring women with soft bodies and gentle hands. But he didn’t know it could feel like _this._ He thinks he would have made more of an effort to find someone had he known, instead of proceeding with his life of solitude.

Bellamy enjoys the mermaids touch as her hands find their way to his waistband. This enjoyment is short lived however as he feels her start to _tug_ on them. He quickly realizes that she is trying to take them off of him.

His siren has surprised him once more, at a time when he considered himself equipped to handle any further shock. When she pulls the first time his trousers do not budge, and he thinks he’s safe. However, she tugs again, with much more force, and to his embarrassment, they start to come off his hips.

From a practical standpoint, this isn’t a terrible inconvenience. He always keeps extra clothes on his boat in case of unexpected circumstances, and this would most _definitely_ be unexpected. However, he is at a loss as to why she would want his clothing. From what he sees she wears none and has no legs to hypothetically put through the pant holes. This creature cannot possibly need them. Why she would desire them, he cannot say.

He holds his breath for what must now be the 10th time and he goes under water to watch her successfully remove his bottoms. She clutches his formerly owned clothing to her chest alongside the empty tuna container, which Bellamy also believes will not be given back to him. And her eyes zero in on his now exposed cock, still hard from her earlier caresses.

Heat runs through him at the sight of her unabashed staring. He wonders if she has ever seen one before. Do males of her species even have them? They must. How else would they produce offspring?

None of his questions are answered as his siren leans her face down near his manhood and places her hand on him _there._ He decides there are no words to adequately describe the feeling of her touch on his most intimate parts. Her hand on his cock causes a pleasure so euphoric and blissful to take over his body. He is utterly powerless over this stunning, sweet sea creature.

His lungs are desperate for air, but he cannot bring himself to look away. _He needs to see this._ She moves her fingers slowly around the head of his cock, placing her thumb along the head ever so gently. Her other hand starts to move down his shaft, and soon fondles his balls. He does admittedly feel a bit of embarrassment, at knowing that if she doesn’t stop, he will be coming soon.

Luckily, he does not have to face the repercussions of such a circumstance as he quickly comes up for air once the corners of his vision start to darken. As much as he wants to see her, his body has limitations, ones he has never before loathed with such entirety.

She follows him to the surface and looks positively radiant with the early stages of sunset happening behind her. He really has been out here a long time with her, he realizes.

He also is quick to notice that she has been under the waves for quite some time today and has only briefly been above the water. He realizes this because he has not smelled the scent of the pineapples since she has gone under, and now the aroma has returned to his nose tenfold. The scent must be coming from _her,_ he concludes. There is no other possible answer.

For the third time in three days his senses become fixated on her as his nose inhales the sweet hints in the air. Before his thought nearly entirely focused on her, but now he is almost helpless to think of anything but her as he keeps breathing in the scent. He wants her.

He doesn’t understand it and he can’t explain it. He himself is confused by how exactly a human would be with a mermaid. To his knowledge, she is only a female from above her waist.

But he knows of his lust for her body, and his desire for her company has not ceased since he laid eyes on her. He wants all of it. Her face, her lips, her breasts and stomach. Even her tail delights him. The pineapple smell does not create his want, it simply intensifies it.

As Bellamy’s eyes meet her lovely features, he cannot deny it. After only three days he is hopelessly, irrevocably hers.

With his lust amplified, and his heart decided, he captures this nameless mermaid’s face into his hands, and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It is the first kiss Bellamy has ever given, and he rejoices at having such a unique experience.

The kiss is over just moments after, and Bellamy pulls away to stare into his sweet siren’s eyes. Her sky blue orbs convey happy surprise, and soon happiness takes over her features. Her eyes shine and a smile spreads on her face, lifting her cheeks and lighting up her entire being.

Bellamy thinks he cannot possibly become happier, until a sound of a most lovely nature makes its way to his ears.

“Bellamy” His thoughts stopped the moment he heard it. A sound he earlier gave up any hope of hearing, her voice.

“A beautiful name you have.” He watches her as she begins to swim away from him, words dying on his tongue from the shock. _She can talk. She can understand him._

“My name is Clarke.”

She dives under the water almost immediately after turning her body away from him, much to his dismay. But he cannot truly be upset, for she has left him with parting words ever so special. She left after revealing her name. _Clarke_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. I was staying at a relative's house last week and forgot to take my laptop. Please enjoy chapter 3!
> 
> P.S: Remember in the beginning when I said this would be two to three chapters?

Her ovulation cycle is approaching soon. Clarke can acknowledge this to herself as she quietly lays on the ocean floor, tail camouflaged as she idly searches for fish. These last few days Clarke’s body has undergone the beginnings of a transformation like no other. One that can only be for a singular purpose. _Mating_.

There is no mistake in the scent she catches on herself as she swims. The subtle sweetness that has gradually become greater with each passing day. There is no denying that the scales of her tail are shedding at a higher rate than usual, faster than they can grow back. These are the signs she has been told. The signs she instinctually knows must take place for her to produce offspring.

It can be no coincidence then, that her body has begun this change due to her encounter with the human, the _male human._

_Bellamy_ was his name. The deep baritone of his voice when he told it to her has been replaying in her mind since yesterday, when she last saw him. It is he who brings about her body’s desire to become pregnant.

Clarke leaves her spot, darts after a fish and eats it with no regard for its variety. She is a ravenous thing today. She supposes she will need all the fish she can get before she begins ovulating. Before her tail completely sheds its scales and she must seek land. Before she finds Bellamy and entices him to impregnate her.

She assumes by this point that must be his primary interest in seeing her. Her cycle must be why he has returned each passing day to the water, gone to the same spot he initially saw her in. After all she had omitted her body’s natural fertility scent for the first time in his presence. It interested him. It aroused him. And he seemed to find her beautiful as well, even before her body began its fragrant tirade.

She recalls how fixated he was on her breasts. The enchanted look on his face as he touched her body. She cannot fathom any interest he would have in her besides breeding. It is after all the only time her body will be akin to his. As far as she knows, mermaids only go to shore for brief periods. For the conception of, and later for the birthing of their offspring. And Clarke will only need him during her first time ashore.

Her feast continues as she satisfies her hunger with the fish of the reef. She is probably overeating at this point but thinking of Bellamy and their future mating has her stomach in a strange state. She cannot tell if it is nervousness or excitement that afflicts her.

Noncommittally, Clarke begins to wonder about the typical breeding practices of humans. They clearly don’t have scales to shed, and they already belong to the shore naturally. She concludes that breeding may be easier for them because their bodies need not undergo any changes.

While she does not believe Bellamy has ever seen a mermaid before her, the question crosses her mind as to whether he has taken human mates before and has offspring already.

The idea quickly becomes sour as Clarke is riddled with a flash of jealousy. Not of the potential offspring. But rather the thought of Bellamy finding other females so attractive as to mate with them too. Mermaids are a vain species, and Clarke is no different. These two times she’s seen Bellamy, she has thought herself to be the most beautiful being he has ever seen. She does not wish to be proven wrong with the possibility of previous mates.

Clarke promptly dismisses this dangerous thought from her mind about Bellamy mating with others, and instead recalls how his face looked yesterday as he stared into her eyes, when the sun began to set.

It had taken her some time yesterday to convince herself it was safe to surface. The two days after their first meeting she decided to stay below the water, looking at his vessel from where she swam. He was looking for her she knew, and the knowledge made her stomach heat with an unfamiliar feeling. She was unsure what the sensation was but believed it must have to do with mating and her upcoming cycle.

Finally, when she decided to come up, she was not disappointed. His face was beautiful, in ways that were different from her own beauty. The bronze of his skin and the sunspots that graced his cheek bones made him look quite attractive. She noticed he wore a cloth over his torso this time as well as his legs, however she got to see his muscles again once he jumped in the water and removed the torso cover.

Clarke remembered how his body felt in her hands, when he let her touch him under the waves while he breathed the air of the surface. The muscle of his arms, the hardness of his stomach and strength of his back. Her human had a toned and muscular build. He would give her a beautiful daughter she decided. A strong girl with dark hair and a golden tail like her own. She looked forward to being pregnant, to being a mother.

Often these last few days she has found herself thinking of his facial expressions. She remembers his enchantment when she saw him yesterday for the second time. And of his awe the first time. Bellamy seems to be pleased with her beauty she thinks. Pleased enough to have allowed her the liberty to steal his leg cloth and to have placed his lips upon her own.

The moment it happened yesterday was confusing to Clarke. But she has heard of the practice. Other mermaids who already have daughters had divulged some parts of the act for conception. If she remembers correctly, what Bellamy gave her was a “kiss”.

For humans, kissing is supposedly involved in their mating quite often. Depending on the male one mates with, kissing may be happening all throughout their intercourse, or perhaps not at all.

Given the kiss Bellamy gave to her, she believes the act will occur frequently during their mating.

Clarke gets distracted with the thought of his lips against hers, as suddenly, a flicker of luminescence comes into her peripheral vision. Clarke glances towards the reef and sees a string of pearls laying across the coral. The fish surrounding her have scattered away as she comes closer to the reef to collect it.

It is a rare occurrence to see a pearl. In all her life she can only think of one time she has seen one in the shell of a clam. The pearl now resides in her den, amongst her collection of trinkets she’s found over the years. Her collection consists of shiny objects mostly. Mirrors, pretty seashells, and a gold item her mother said was a “watch”. Humans use them apparently, but their purpose is unknown to her. Clarke chose to keep it however for its beauty. She likes to indulge her vanity by comparing its color to that of her tail.

She holds the pearls in her hand as she admires them. Her mind can’t help but drift back to Bellamy as she does this. She thinks of the new trinkets she now has, the ones that were previously his. The leg coverings and the four-sided container for fish pieces. She was unsure if he truly meant to offer her the container and was quite doubtful about the leg cloth. But he had not protested when she took them, that she remembers. Clarke takes a firmer hold of the pearls and begins to swim away from the reef, scales slowly but surely falling off her tail.

This will be her gift to him she decides. She will give this to him once her time comes. When she arrives to the shore with legs, she will offer it to him. A token of her appreciation for him. And a symbol of gratefulness for his hopefully potent seed.

She enters her den later that evening, the thought of Bellamy never once leaving her mind. She did not see him today. Above the surface, where she risked a brief peek in the hopes of catching him, she was greeted with a dark and dismal sky, with water droplets falling heavily from the clouds. This, in combination with violent and strong waves, led her to believe it was unsafe for him to see her today.

At first, the realization saddened her. However, as she settles herself in her den, preparing to rest, she is glad he made the choice to stay safe. She will need him soon. And it is better he doesn’t risk himself. Without him Clarke would have to find a new male to give her a child. She does not like the thought of any human besides Bellamy impregnating her. 

It is with Bellamy’s image in her mind, that Clarke falls into her body’s resting state. Thoughts of him and their future offspring comfort her as she wonders when she’ll see him next.

* * *

The transformation comes over her body sooner than she thought. The following morning in her den, when she awakens from sleep, she sees her tail has shed a vast amount of scales during her resting cycle. She still has a tail and fin, however the sight of something most alarming startles Clarke, perhaps even more so than the first day she saw Bellamy. Near the bottom part of her tail, there is a visible patch of skin just like the kind covering her torso. _Legs. Her body is starting to show legs._

Hastily she begins grabbing several of her collection items to take with her. The string pearls, the clock, as well as the leg cloth Bellamy left her. Her time is today. She must go to shore now and find Bellamy before her scent attracts another male.

It takes Clarke longer than normal to travel to the warmer waters above her den. Her tail is weakening, now having much less definition than she’s used to. The scales are falling off even as she swims. She tries to keep her fear tampered down, reminding herself this is a natural process which every mermaid goes through in life, sometimes even more than once. However, she cannot ease the anxiousness that slices though her at the thought of her body changing. She has never not used her tail before. Nor has she felt the sun on her face longer than a few moments at a time. She has never even seen land up close, always choosing to look from miles away.

Theoretically, she’s always known this would happen at some point. But it has never felt real to her, not until she met Bellamy.

Cautiously, Clarke pokes her head above the surface and tries to think. The sun has not yet risen, there is a morning fog covering the waves as she slowly swims with her head up, ensuring no humans are nearby.

From where she and Bellamy have encountered each other, there is only one land mass in sight of that area. He must reside somewhere on that land, there is no other option. She thought it would be easy to find him, however the closer she gets, the larger the land looks. Worry seeps deep into Clarke’s bones as she continues to swim. Bellamy or not, her fin is almost gone. She has no choice but to continue her journey to the shore.

Eventually, the ocean gets shallower and littered with broken shells until Clarke breaks land. The moment she fully exits the water a plethora of emotions and sensations overcome her. She can no longer swim, and instead uses her arms to crawl behind a large rock, hoping desperately that no humans can see her.

Her tail is nearly gone now. Her fin is half gone, skin replacing what was once shiny and golden. And many patches of scales are now gone. Clarke remains here and hopes she will start to dry soon. Drying out will speed the process greatly.

Clarke is unsure how long drying will take. She’s never been dry before, however fellow mermaids have said it will be a strange but pleasant feeling. Not long after coming to land she sees her legs become more prominent. The final layers of her scales sliding off her body and revealing skin. The skin of her legs is the same shade of her torso, and they seem to be of similar form to that of Bellamy’s.

At the end of her legs, rather than a typical fin there are two separated bone shapes that jut out away from the legs. These must be the human version of fins, the body part that helps propel one forward. Clarke’s eyes continue up her new lower half as she investigates. She remembers how Bellamy’s legs felt. How his own two land fins tasted on her tongue.

Experimentally, Clarke bends her legs as she sits, mimicking how Bellamy’s did as he moved. She gasps as both of her legs come forward to her chest and feels the hard, round bone halfway up each leg, determining that piece must be what controls the movement. Her own tail can bend like this as well. But it moves as one. Curious, Clarke unfolds one leg and keep the other bent towards her. This must be how human’s move. _The legs can move separately!_

Excitement coursing through her body now, her hands begin touching the skin of her new legs. She revels in finding it smooth. Unlike her arms which have light blonde hairs on the skin, she notices her legs have no hair on them. She wonders if this is because she never had legs before until now, whereas she’s always had arms.

Hair is a sign of beauty in her species. She feels slightly jealous of the fact that Bellamy’s legs have hair on them.

But her envy is quickly forgotten as her hands arrive at the junction between her legs, where a smooth patch of pale skin awaits her. Even more intriguing, there is pretty pink flesh hiding subtly inside the junction below her waist.

This is the most vital body part to her transformation she knows instinctually. It is in between her new legs that Bellamy will deposit his seed and give her a child. The thought makes her warm.

Despite Clarke’s marvel of her now human like body, the change is bittersweet. Her tail was her pride and joy. Something she has always taken great care of, and gladly showed off to anyone who would let her. But legs are a curious working for Clarke. What if she decides she likes legs better? Once her tail comes back will she hate it? She can’t imagine what it would be like to hate a part of her she’s always loved. But she is aware of the possibility. Also, Bellamy liked her tail. What if he wasn’t impressed with her anymore once he saw that she had legs? What if he refused to have her because of it? She’d have to find him first she supposed, before she made any conclusions.

Her objective now on finding Bellamy, Clarke takes in her new surroundings. Turning her head to both sides, she observes that land is an entirely different world from the ocean. Next to her she sees a tall, brown cylinder like statue with oddly shaped seaweeds at the top. In the distance, she sees many more.

She can hear seagulls call out into the open air, flying above her in flocks. She watches the ocean move back and forth on the sand, but not coming far enough for her to feel it. She never knew sand existed outside the water as well.

Most different, is she sees vessels like the one Bellamy had in the water, all lined up near the shore next to a dark colored floor, with pillars standing up in the water underneath it.

Curious, Clarke stretches her neck to look further without leaving her hiding spot. Some of these containers are better kept than others, and all of them have words written on the side. She mouths the words to herself as she reads the titles. _The Fisherman,_ _Her magnificence,_ _Pride of Arkadia._

Clarke assumes having a name for an ocean vessel must be common practice for humans. Perhaps these humans are all fish hunters like her Bellamy.

She continues reading the names as a vessel with familiar colors stands out in her memory. A beautiful container, the vessel is a light brown with letters along the side reading _Aurora_.

Relief floods her senses as she realizes Bellamy must be nearby. She found him.

Attempting to stand on her own, Clarke places her hands on the rock next to her and tries to lift herself up. It is much harder than swimming, she admits. But her body must be capable of this. Her species would be extinct if it wasn’t. After several moments of simply standing and not moving, Clarke takes her first step. But not before remembering her things and why she brought them.

From what she’s seen in Bellamy, humans should always wear leg covers. She does not wish to bring any extra attention to herself.

Slowly, she lifts one leg in the air and puts her right leg through one hole in the cover, wobbling slightly as she does this. She then repeats the action for the other leg.

The cover is large on her, much to her disappointment. Her mermaid form, her tail at least, was quite a bit larger than her human form. While her torso is unchanged, she is slightly off put by having such a small body. Her body was longer than Bellamy’s before, even though he was broader. Now however, in her human form, she is quite a bit smaller than him.

Not letting her newfound petite body deter her, she moves herself forward, holding up the leg covers as she goes toward Bellamy’s vessel, the _Aurora._

She is happy to have not seen any humans as of yet. She wonders at what point do they typically emerge from their dens? Will her human even be here? Is the vessel his den?

The salt from the ocean permeates the air she breathes, and she finds herself comforted by it.

In a new environment where her body is different, combined with the knowledge that once she goes back home her life will be forever changed, she is glad for the familiarity the salty smell provides her.

As she gets closer, -and it does take her some time as she is moving slowly- she cannot see Bellamy anywhere.

Standing in front of the _Aurora_ , she determines that her male is not here. And therefore, cannot breed her.

Clarke has little time to lament this however, as she hears voices in the distance. _Human ones._

Panicked, Clarke quickly steps onto the vessel as it rocks gently in the water, her hands gripping the leg covers desperately. The voices get closer to her, but then eventually become quiet again as they travel past the vessel, seemingly unaware of her presence.

The sky is getting lighter as Clarke starts to hear more activity happening near her. The humans must be starting to emerge from their dens, preparing to find food.

On Bellamy’s vessel, she has found a dark blue cloth that can cover her entire body. She lays on the floor of the Aurora and pulls the material over her.

She will hide here until he finds her, she decides. Here, Clarke will wait for Bellamy to return to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is arriving next chapter. Remember comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating splitting this chapter into two parts because it's quite long. But then I remembered that I promised some smut at the end of last chapter, and it comes toward the end here so I kept it all in one big chunk. FYI there are alternating POVs in this chapter. It'll be mostly Clarke POV but some Bellamy POV too. As always I hope you enjoy!

The sun warms the air as Clarke continues to wait for Bellamy underneath the dark cloth inside the _Aurora_ , the temptation to uncover her body becoming unbearable. The salty air mixed with the strong and persistent heat from the sun has proven that land is a much different atmosphere than the ocean; in ways she hadn’t previously considered.

The sun is stronger now than it was earlier. And while Clarke cannot see its exact location in the sky from where she lays, she knows that some time has passed since coming onto Bellamy’s vessel. Enough time has gone by for her to conclude that land is _incredibly_ _hot._ Much hotter than any water she has ever felt in the sea. She’d always known, she supposes. She’d felt the heat on her skin during the brief moments she allowed herself above the surface to admire her tail, and later of course during her two previous meetings with Bellamy. However, the sun’s heat has become amplified under the darkness which currently covers her. Clarke believes the heat is somehow causing her skin to become wet with something other than the ocean water. She can feel it on her body, warm droplets dripping from the nape of her neck and down her back. Its positively sweltering under the material but she continues to keep it over her form. It is important that Clarke conceals herself from any humans who happen to wander by. Humans who seem to become louder as the day goes on.

Inside the cocoon she has made, Clarke becomes increasingly aware of herself, particularly of her body’s newfound scent. The sweet aroma that has surrounded her these past several days now seems to occupy every particle of air she breathes. The fragrance is making her dizzy she thinks. More than once Clarke has been tempted to lift the cover slightly, in the hopes of breathing fresh air and possibly finding Bellamy nearby. Each time she quickly dismisses the notion, deciding the risk is too great. This cover, despite making her overly warm and stuck breathing the same air, seems to do well in keeping her body’s ovulation a secret to any humans who may be close by.

And close by they most certainly were. She could hear them, human men, all coming close to her hiding place inside Bellamy’s water container. She hears mostly movements and grunts as they carry themselves about. Their land fins are especially loud as they travel across the floor next to the vessels, the one with the pillars holding it above the sea. At first, Clarke worries that perhaps they will come onto Bellamy’s vessel and find her, but over time she relaxes as they have yet to discover her. Like most of the fish she hunts, these humans seem to be unaware of her presence.

Clarke turned slowly onto her back as she searched for a more comfortable position to lay in under the cloth, thoughts of Bellamy keeping her occupied. The time she’s been waiting for him has filled her head with a multitude of questions.

Surely Bellamy must know of her body’s readiness? He could smell her scent, that she was certain of. She wondered when he would find her, where he was currently and how he would react to seeing her with legs. It was anxiety inducing and incredibly exciting all the same.

Briefly, she considered if their mating would be a similar experience to their first encounter. Would Bellamy become aroused when he saw her this time? Perhaps he would touch her breasts, stomach and legs with the same look of amazement on his face as the first time when he touched her tail. Maybe he would simply become overwhelmed at her scent and breed her on the _Aurora,_ impregnating her immediately upon finding her. Blood began to pump trough her body faster at the idea of it, she could feel the subtle throb of it especially in between her new legs.

She remembered how his body looked. The strength of his form as she placed her hands on him in the ocean, his head above the surface as he allowed her the liberty of touching him. She played with the leg cloth currently on her body as she thought of him wearing them. She liked his legs. More important, she liked the way his anatomy reacted to her caresses as well as her body.

His organ was called a “cock” if memory served her. Fellow mermaids occasionally mentioned them to her, explained how the tool worked. It grew larger and became hard when a male wanted to mate. It could be touched, _licked_ even, in order to bring pleasure to them.

Bellamy’s cock had felt quite hard during both times she saw him. The sight of her body seemed to interest him well enough, and he reacted positively to her touching it. Their last time together, Clarke had been enraptured by how smooth the skin of his cock was. It had a different texture in comparison to the other skin on his body. His cock was more delicate than the rest of him. Clarke intended to take excellent care of his cock during mating. As she suspected he would take care of her.

She is also aware of her own body’s pleasure potential. She has long been told that mating could be very pleasurable for her as well, not just for males. Clarke wasn’t entirely sure how her own human body sourced pleasure, but she suspected it involved the pink flesh hidden between her legs. It was her own body’s mating organ in respect to Bellamy’s. Surely it had to be capable of pleasure just as his was.

Curious, Clarke slowly and ever so delicately started to lift her legs up towards her torso and parted them, keeping her land fins on the floor of the vessel, still concealed by the dark cloth.

Her human body was truly a marvel, Clarke thought as her fingers found their way to the secret flesh in her body’s center.

Keeping her ears at attention to hear any humans coming close, she slowly began to touch the mysterious flesh, noting how different it felt to the rest of her body’s skin. It was soft, delicate. The feeling of it reminded her of the inside of her mouth; warm and wet. There appeared to be a slick of some sort which seemed thicker than both water and the moisture currently on her skin. Tentatively, Clarke brought her hand back to her mouth and slowly stuck out her tongue to taste the substance. She couldn’t think of a proper word to describe the taste, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

She wondered if Bellamy’s cock tasted like this. Her core throbbed harder at the thought. And Clarke continued her exploration, gliding her fingers through the hidden flesh, which seemed to become even more wet as thoughts of Bellamy came to mind.

He would find her, _he had to_. She had come here specifically for him. She didn’t want to breed with anyone else. Only him. Her fingers started moving faster as Clarke found a small bud at the top of her core; it seemed to be quite sensitive to touch. She felt a searing heat take over her body as her fingers began circling around it, images of Bellamy flashing through her memory.

She could imagine it, _him,_ finding her here on the vessel. He would lift the cloth from her body and breed her right where she lay. Bellamy would wrap his strong arms around her and give her his cock. He would fill her with his potent seed and make her pregnant with their child.

She tried to keep her breathing quiet as she noticed it was becoming more ragged, her touches to her core increasing in speed. This…this had to be pleasure. There was no other possibility. This is how she will make Bellamy feel when he mates with her. Hopefully, this is how Bellamy will make her feel too.

Her legs are shaking when she hears it. She has a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet as her fingers continue with their movement, when suddenly someone steps onto the vessel.

Startled, she immediately takes her hands away from herself and curls her body under the cloth, trying to listen carefully. All morning she’s heard humans carry themselves past the vessel, their loud steps moving back and forth between the other containers on the water, but none ever coming onto the _Aurora_.

Her heart beating fast, Clarke slowly lifts the cover just a few inches off the floor, breaking her rule to always be concealed.

The sight of bronze land fins fills her heart with a happiness she has never experienced before. _Bellamy is here. Bellamy is here to give her a baby._

Excited, she watches him from where she lays. He moves with a sense of determination, as if he is in a hurry, like he is going somewhere.

Her stomach feels like it’s done a flip when she realizes it. He _is_ in a hurry. _He’s leaving to go see her._ Of course, it made sense. He would have no way of knowing of her transformation, that she was here with him now. She had never told him these things. The only thing he does know about her besides what she is, was her name.

Her kind, sweet Bellamy was in the dark right now. Her decision already made, the light came into her vision as she lifted the cover off her body and welcomed the breeze she felt on her skin. _It was time._

* * *

Something was off today. Bellamy noticed it when he first stepped onto the _Aurora_ this morning. The other fishermen had greeted him as usual when he arrived at the dock, but it was different. They all appeared to be in some sort of daze. The men who had their boats next to his moved slower than normal, constantly lifting their noses up to smell the air.

Bellamy couldn’t help but think of Clarke as he walked. He wondered if it was her, they smelled. Perhaps the _Aurora_ had caught a bit of the scent during the last time he saw her. The sweet fruity aroma always put him in a stupor, perhaps these men were affected too.

He quickly decided against it. He hadn’t even gone to see her yesterday. The storm made it much too dangerous to sail. As much as he wanted to see her, he couldn’t.

Bellamy brought a different container of fish with him this time, hoping that his siren could be placated with food. He hoped she wasn’t too upset with him for not seeing her yesterday.

The strange feeling intensified as he walked around his boat, searching for the dark blue blanket his mother made for him years ago. He always kept it on the boat in case he decided to swim so that he could dry off afterward, and he planned on swimming with Clarke today.

All day yesterday he had been planning his next visit. How he would make up for his absence. Bellamy wanted to try to feed her himself today, he packed bite sized tuna with him and even bought some berries at the market this morning. He wasn’t sure if she would eat them, as he was certain she hadn’t ever tried them before, but he wanted to bring her something that was grown on land. Maybe if he fed her, she would talk to him more. He was curious of her life, and of her species in general. He’s been buzzing for days with the knowledge that she can talk. He plans on talking and swimming with her for most of the day.

Quickly, he moves across the _Aurora_ as he searches for the blanket, feeling annoyed at the fact that he placed it somewhere other than its normal spot. He is at a complete loss as to where he could have put it when he smells it. Pineapples. _Clarke._ Her scent did in fact remain on the boat it would seem. No wonder the other fishermen seemed distracted before.

Suddenly the blanket comes into his peripheral vision and he turns toward it, only to have the air completely stolen from his lungs and for his heart to stop beating.

He must be delusional. These last few days must not have truly happened. Clearly his mind has made up an entire persona to combat his loneliness. It makes sense he supposes. A beautiful woman who is not human but who talks to him. A strange but sweet female who delights in Bellamy touching her body, and furthermore wants to touch him as well.

Of course, he didn’t really have his trousers removed by a mythical creature. He still has never kissed anyone, and he certainly did not rescue a mermaid from a tangled fish net.

Standing here before him, wearing his _stolen trousers_ no less, is Clarke. Clarke is here, _STANDING. ON LEGS._ No tail in sight. Surely, he is either insane or dreaming.

Bellamy stands in front of her, unable to form words as his eyes take her in. Her face is the same as it normally looks. Her long blonde hair is almost completely dry right now, the strands shine in the sunlight. Her breasts and torso are still revealed to him, but her lower half is somehow completely different. Right now, she looks exactly like a human.

“Bellamy?” Her sweet voice calls out to him, summoning him. She holds his mother’s blanket is her hands, her scent wafting over to him in the ocean breeze.

But he can’t think of what this means yet. Her having legs. Her being here. Her _calling to him._ He cannot allow himself to indulge in her presence on this dock. Right now, he and Clarke are surrounded by fishermen who are starting to look their way, fishermen who will see a half-naked woman standing on Bellamy’s boat.

Clarke is not of their world. She has not been taught to feel shame over her nudity. Bellamy does not wish for her to be ashamed. However, Bellamy is of this world. He knows the possible repercussions for a woman being unclothed in his society. With great haste, Bellamy grabs the blanket and pulls Clarke into his arms, wrapping it around her body.

Clarke looks confused by his sudden embrace but seems to welcome it all the same. She allows him to wrap the blanket over her torso, this he is immensely grateful for. Men around him can now see him holding a young woman, haphazardly covered with a blanket and pair of men’s trousers. The confusion on their faces is soon replaced with loud whistling and inappropriate jeers.

He holds her tight in his arms, embarrassment washing over him at the comments of the fishermen. He is still confused as to how this could happen.

There are so may factors here that he does not understand. Her legs, her scent, _her existence_. He may not ever get answers either. But right now, so long as Clarke has legs, she cannot be here at the dock like this. This he knows with grave certainty.

In a swift move, Bellamy scoops her up in his arms and immediately steps off the _Aurora_ , silently grateful for her much lighter human form. She buries her face in his chest and he moves as quickly as he’s able with her in his arms, trying to block out the noise of the fishermen around them.

Bellamy carries Clarke off the dock and begins the journey back to his house.

Today, Bellamy will not be going to sea.

Today, Bellamy will take his siren home.

* * *

The sounds of laughter and shouting quieted down as Clarke was carried away from the humans by Bellamy. A feeling of unease was building in her stomach despite her best efforts to push it down. She had wanted him, sought him out specifically to be her mate. She came to the _Aurora_ for him. And he said _nothing._

When she saw him, she thought he would be amazed. Happy. Clarke had built up this fantasy in her head over how it would happen. He would find her, catch her scent, and immediately forget everything in the world that didn’t involve breeding her.

Her plan did not come to fruition.

He did find her, that at least did work out according to her plan. But he hadn’t said a word to her since he saw her. He simply lifted her up and moved as fast as she assumed that he could, taking them away from the _Aurora_ to a place she did not know. Unlike all the other times she’s seen him, Clarke could not read his emotions this time. He did not appear to be enchanted, or amazed. Rather, he looked worried at the sight of her.

He was still carrying her right now, possibly to his den. Or to another male, her paranoid mind supplemented. Clarke could admit to herself that she unsure of where they were going, and what exactly was happening. Given Bellamy’s reaction to seeing her, she was too afraid to ask.

In her mind, Bellamy can only have acted this way for one of three reasons.

One, that he was not at all interested in mating from the very beginning and only wanted to lure her to the shore to show all his fellow humans that mermaids were real.

Two, that he was attracted to her, but only in her mermaid form. And seeing her with legs made him immediately lose all interest, so he has instead decided to bring her to some other human to help her conceive.

Or three, that Bellamy is so incredibly interested in mating with her, and is so astoundingly attracted to her, that he was at a complete loss for words at the shock of seeing her in human form. That the scent she was omitting in the air made him become so aroused and possessive that he needed to whisk her off to be bred in private, away from the other males near the vessel.

The third possibility Clarke drew up in her mind was definitely the most appealing one.

While still in his arms, Clarke tried to move her head slightly to see his groin. She was curious as to whether her human body enticed him as much as her mermaid one did. She wanted to know if her scent had gotten to him yet. From the angle he held her in, she couldn’t see his cock. Clarke has always considered herself to be strong, however she knows that her strength was nothing matched to his. Stuck in his grip, she realized her only option is to remain where she is, and hope Bellamy is taking her somewhere private to mate, perhaps his own den, if humans even have those.

In the midst of considering potential mating scenarios with Bellamy, Clarke gets the chance to take in the sights of land and all its wonders.

Land is quite the opposite to sea she has decided. Green in opposition to blue, warmth to cold, light to darkness. Bellamy’s home was everything hers was not.

Being dry and breathing without gills was a life changing experience. Mating aside, Clarke couldn’t believe it was only hours ago that she had awoken in the own den, far below the sun’s reach, her tail still intact. Even if Bellamy does not take her, she already knows that she will _never_ forget this. She will _never_ forget him.

Finally, her human starts to slow down as they arrive at some sort of clearing at the top of a slope. Bellamy still holds her in his arms, body covered by the cloth that concealed her earlier, as she takes in the new scenery.

The ocean is still nearby, she can hear the waves crashing in the distance, but she cannot see it from where they are. Not far ahead, there is a beige sort of structure that looks to be decently maintained. It is almost as if it was not there naturally, but instead created by humans.

Clarke stands up out of Bellamy’s arms as the realization hits her. _This is Bellamy’s den. Bellamy has brought her to his den._

Bellamy seems to try to grab her again but a second later decides to let her go. The cover slides off her chest as she slowly, hesitantly walks towards it.

Her hand travels down to Bellamy’s leg covers as she starts to push them down as well. Bellamy is the only one here besides her. He will see her soon anyway.

Bellamy stands behind her as she removes the cloth from her legs. She can hear his sharp intake of breath as she does so, her vanity being validated once again by her human. Her sweet, lovely, strong, beautiful human. Being near him has made her feel so many things in the span of only several days. Fear, uncertainty, insecurity. But also, curiosity, wonder, pride, happiness.

Clarke knows with unwavering confidence, that Bellamy is her perfect mate.

“I’m sorry those men said were rude.” Clarke turned around to listen to Bellamy speak, the deepness of his voice easing all the worries she was riddled with just minutes ago.

“I don’t know what to say. You’re-” She came closer to him and Bellamy stopped midsentence, seemingly unable to speak more. Clarke watched him as she noticed her scent spike in the air surrounding them. She was standing closer to him now than she was a minute ago. How was he so affected now but not before?

It must have been the men that kept him distracted. He took Clarke here to get her away from them. Now, with no other males in sight, her human can focus on Clarke, he can submerge himself in her scent.

Clarke was helpless but the stare at him and watched as he breathed. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated. The same as the very first time he saw her, when he touched her breasts and his cock stood up in his leg covers. He wanted her, same as he always had. Those times on the vessel, the water, and right now. He’s always wanted her. Today, he could finally have her.

Still standing in the clearing, not far from his den, Clarke leaned closer to him. She took his face in her hands, looked into his eyes, and placed her lips on his, the same as he had to her done last time.

Bellamy’s lips were warm, sweet tasting as she kissed him. She had only meant for it to be brief, and started to pull away just after a few moments, however, was grabbed by Bellamy and pulled closer to him, his mouth taking over hers completely.

Clarke tried to contain her shock as the kiss changed to something more intense, something much more heated than she had intended, but failed hopelessly. Bellamy wasn’t simply placing his lips on hers. Gone was the tender sweet moment of their gentle caress. In its place was Bellamy taking both his hands up to her face and holding her as he opened her mouth with his tongue and darted through, almost as fast as Clarke was before catching her prey.

She had been so afraid before when she couldn’t read his emotions. She had allowed herself to think that maybe he changed his mind, that maybe he didn’t want her anymore.

She had been a fool, she realizes, as he pulls her in to be somehow closer to him and continues to ravage her mouth. This Bellamy, the one with her now, who’s hands have a firm grip on her, who’s tongue is licking the inside of her mouth, is not only the sweet man who is mesmerized by her. No, this Bellamy is very much a male who wants to mate with her.

A gentle breeze moves past the two of them as Clarke puts her own hands in his hair and starts moving her tongue alongside his. Between them she can feel him, his arousal. The arousal her body has always brought about in him. She revels in it. Her pride, her vanity, her confidence, they are all soaring at her ability to entice him. This is what was supposed to happen between them. This is what those other mermaids were talking about when they spoke of mating. The desperation, the possessiveness of the male. It was her body, her scent that brought this about him. It was happening. Bellamy was going to breed her.

Suddenly, Bellamy pulls away from her, only to pick her up into his arms for the second time that day. His breath on her ear feels louder than the wind. The blood inside her body throbs with anticipation, filling her ears with a rushing sound that accompanies her mate’s breathing pattern.

Her own breathing has become staggered. She is powerless to stop it as Bellamy carries her to his den, pulling open some sort of rectangular piece which blocks the entryway. He is in control of this encounter. She has done her part. She made it to the shore, she enticed him to take her here. It is his responsibility now. It is he who must continuously deposit his seed inside her until it takes root.

Once they are through the entryway and the blocker piece is placed back to its original spot, Bellamy shoves her against a hard surface and kisses her again. Clarke’s fertility scent is thick in the air around them. Bellamy is beside himself she thinks. He is completely and utterly hypnotized by her body’s aroma.

His lips eventually leave hers as he travels to the skin of her neck, continuously pushing his arousal against her core while he kisses her. To her pleasant surprise, Clarke’s body has begun its own response to his ministrations. Her body is heated, but unlike how the sun’s rays feel on her skin. Her nipples are hard like when she’s cold, despite the incredible warmth surrounding her and Bellamy, and her insides feel as if a hot liquid is sloshing through them. Unconsciously, her hips have started to reach for Bellamy’s as he moves into her, the friction feeling delightful on her hidden flesh.

Clarke involuntarily moans as her fingers move through Bellamy’s hair and her hips move in tandem with his covered cock, ignoring the deep rumble of his voice as he speaks.

“Is this okay? Is this- _fuck_ \- is this actually happening?” He asks her in between kisses as he continues to ravage her neck, even daring so much as to begin sucking on her skin. She feels a surge of wetness in her core, the very same as she felt earlier today, when his teeth start to graze her neck, gently biting her.

Clarke cannot speak, she decides. She is useless to answer his question, which she believes he’s already asked more than once now. Instead Clarke uses her hands to try and tear off Bellamy’s body covers, the same as she had in the water two days ago. Quickly, she attempts to tear his torso cover off his chest, pawing at the material with no success. Bellamy removes the item himself, seemingly by pulling it over his head. He makes quick work of his leg covers as well and Clarke cannot help but watch as he exposes his cock to her. It looks every bit as incredible as it did the first time that she saw it. It is a pink fleshy color as well as her own organ, however it is a darker shade.

He takes the organ into his hand and starts to move up and down. Clarke is captivated by the action.

There seems to be more to his den than simply the area they are in now, however Bellamy appears to be uninterested in moving.

Her heart is pumping hard, chest rising and falling, her hidden flesh wet, warm and wanting.

Bellamy stands close to her again, his arms caging her in between him and the hard surface behind her. Instinctually, she spreads her new legs, exposing her own organ to him.

He picks up her legs, and leans into her body, wrapping them around his waist.

On his face, a smile wide and bright takes over his features as he stares at her again. This is the most lucid he’s been since she first kissed him, her ovulation scent has almost completely taken over his senses.

“I have never been with a woman before.” His words are deep and slow spoken as they come off his lips. His cock is aligned with her now. She can feel the heat of him rub against her wetness.

Clarke and Bellamy’s breathing are collectively heavy as he stares into her eyes. He’s desperate to be inside her, this she knows. She wants it too. More than anything. She wonders what’s stopping him.

Her heartbeat has not slowed, but her mind finds a brief moment of clarity amongst the desire infiltrating the room. She processes what he’s confided in her and understands his hesitation. He’s waiting, for her to understand and help him, or for her to admit her own inexperience and have them explore this together.

Boldly, she brings her hand down to his cock, and starts to find her opening, the one she felt in her caresses from this morning, the one she instinctually knows is _just there_. She keeps eye contact as she helps him slowly push inside her before she answers back.

“Good. Then you are mine. Just as I am yours.”

Slowly, Bellamy finds his way and completely sheathes himself within her. Slowly, he begins to move inside her, as they breathe together.

Slowly, they find themselves lost to a pleasure and euphoria unknown to them both. And it’s only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos in the last chapter. Special thank you to user Peggysousfan for making an edit for this fic. The link is below for anyone who wants to check it out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139082

“I have never been with a woman before.”

The words fall out of his mouth before he can process them. Heat engulfs the room completely as Bellamy holds Clarke against the wall, her legs now wrapped around his waist with her eyes gazing up at him.

Lust can be the only explanation for what is transpiring between them now. When he saw her on the dock, breasts exposed and hands clutching his bottoms to her hips, he had been overwhelmed with the urge to conceal her, to get her away from anyone who could see her. He hated the thought of other men’s eyes being graced with the magnificence of her body.

This worry, this concern, this _jealousy_ , it had consumed him as he carried her back to his home on the outskirts of the village. Tail or legs, he wanted to be the only man who would ever have the privilege of seeing Clarke.

After the initial embarrassment of the fishermen’s comments wore off, he had seen red. Bellamy wasn’t known for anger, but even he knew that he could be quite possessive sometimes. Growing up, he had always been overprotective of his mother and Octavia, much to their annoyance he remembers. It was a trait of his that had been severely tapered down these last few years as he has had no one to take care of. It would seem, that his perhaps irrational behavior was revealing itself once more, in his desire to hide Clarke away in his home.

He had brought her here to protect her, to keep her away from any vile men who may have happened upon her at the dock. The entire journey back he had been riddled with guilt. He should have gone to the _Aurora_ earlier. There was no point in shopping for berries that morning. Bellamy couldn’t even think of what he would do if one of the other fishermen found her before he did. Most of them had wives and families, but it didn’t make them good men.

It wasn’t until they reached the familiar clearing where his home resides, that he succumbed. At the very moment he put her down her scent began to surround him. He had wanted to ask her questions, _even tried to_ , but his intentions changed instantly. The energy of her presence, it was heated, charged. There was something in her gaze, her mannerisms. The way she pulled his trousers off her body while she walked in front of him sparked a flame in his body. She came here for a reason; she had a purpose in seeing him. He couldn’t explain how he knew. _He just did._

Bellamy had no idea of how to prove this without asking her directly, but he didn’t want to. In that moment all he wanted was to kiss her. And kiss her he did.

Within seconds of Clarke’s soft kiss, Bellamy had become enthralled; _possessed._ He had no idea what he was doing or how it had escalated like this. He became blind to anything that wasn’t her. He needed to feel his skin on hers. He felt he would rather die than be separated from her.

He licked the inside of her mouth and pulled her close as he attacked her. She took over his senses completely. All he could see, smell, taste and feel, was her. Bellamy was incapable of thinking of anything besides her as he lifted her body in his arms again and carried her across the threshold of his home.

He didn’t make it far after that, having immediately pushed her against the wall and crowded her as he continued to ravish her mouth. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t think. He couldn’t do anything if it didn’t involve his body on hers.

At some point in the throes of their passion, he had tried asking her if she wanted this, if she wanted _him._ Clarke seemed to be just as wrecked as himself, moaning softly as she moved her hips against his; trying and failing to remove his shirt. It drove him wild seeing her like this.

He roughly grinded his cock against her body as he felt wave after wave of lust takeover his conscious thought. Gone was the intention of asking questions; for learning more about her and her species. Gone was nearly all rational thought as he took off his shirt and bottoms for her and began to openly touch himself in front of her.

Something beyond his comprehension had taken over him. Before this, when she had a tail, he had lusted for her. Desperately. Her body and scent have always affected him. But _this_ … Bellamy was practically mauling her as he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

He wants her. And nearly all his sense of propriety and politeness has done nothing to deter him from having her.

He doesn’t know why exactly he decided to tell her the truth about his inexperience. In fact, she already knew a great deal more about him than he did about her. But regardless, he’s said it already and he can’t take it back now. All he can do is look at her while he holds her up against the wall. He is so close to her right now. He can feel the warmth of her body on the tip of his cock, the wetness that awaits him.

If he so much as tilted his hips forward just slightly, he would be partially inside her. _Fuck._ He desperately needs to be inside of her. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold himself back. To see her in this way, to be so close to having her but not acting on it was _torture_.

The sound of their combined breathing fills the room as Bellamy waits for her to respond. He knows not of her experience or lack of. He almost doesn’t want to find out.

His cock is painfully hard at this point. He imagines that in the heat of this moment her answer won’t matter anyway. He already knows that he would still want her just as much.

Heat flashes through Bellamy when he feels his siren put her hand on his cock as she slowly brings him closer to her opening. She holds his gaze as she prods herself gently with his own manhood.

He can feel the instant his cock enters her body. Just the head so far as he moves slowly inside her, breathing heavily while keeping eye contact. _She’s tight_. He can feel her walls encasing his cock as he holds still for a moment, the tip now fully inside her.

“Good. Then you are mine. Just as I am yours.”

Clarke’s voice is angelic as it carries over to his ears. He finds comfort in it, in her voice as well as her admission, as he gently thrusts himself deeper inside her. Bellamy is lost in this moment, _lost in her_. He is lost in this creature, her scent, her beauty, her voice. He is lost and he does not wish to ever be found.

His hands find their way to her hips as she pulls her legs tighter around him. His lips touch against hers once more as they find a rhythm in their connection. Bellamy listens carefully to the noises she makes. He does not wish to cause her pain during their love making and is relieved to hear no signs of distress coming from his siren as he continues to thrust slowly. It is his hope that he can bring pleasure to her as well, not just himself.

Their staggered breathing eventually turns to sharp gasps and audible moans as they start to move against each other. Bellamy holds Clarke firmly against the wall next to the door as he begins to thrust harder, faster, inside her. The aroma of ripe pineapples permeates in the air in every breath he takes. Once again, he is overwhelmed by the same stupor inducing pheromone that set him off before.

Bellamy is helpless to do anything besides consume Clarke, but he likes to think that she is enjoying this just as much as him. He can hear her moans escape from her lips after he switches his attention from her mouth to her neck. Her can feel her hips moving against his to meet his thrusts. It encourages him to continue his lavish ministrations as he moves away from her neck and bends down to her breasts, circling his mouth around one of her nipples to suck.

She looks perfect like this. Her lips beautifully swollen and dark pink, slightly wet from his tongue plunging through her lovely mouth. An adorable, pink flush tints her cheeks and she closes her eyes as Bellamy continues to impale her with his cock. He looks up at her from where he tastes her breasts, possibly becoming even harder at the sight of her.

His skin has never felt so hot before. A molten heat burns inside his body as he takes Clarke. He finds himself unable to stop the sounds of blissful pleasure coming from him as he worships her chest, much to Clarke’s satisfaction it would seem. She meets his eyes down where he is currently admiring her, and she holds his head in place by the roots of his hair, keeping his mouth on her tit.

Bellamy’s cock throbs inside her as he sucks on her plump breast. He relishes in the breathy gasps that come from his mermaid’s mouth and the sweet commands spilling from her lips as he fondles and licks her torso.

_“Bellamy please.”_

_“Keep going. D-Don’t stop.”_

This is what he was waiting for. This is what he dreamed of all those nights he relied on his own hands for pleasure. He can feel everything. The warmth of her flesh, the scorching heat of her cunt, her now swollen nipple glistening next to him as he moves his mouth to the other one.

Her gasps and moans fuel the fire within him. Her hands are now gripping his hair with a strength that he did not know she possessed, pulling him back to her mouth. Her tongue immediately finds entrance past his lips, and she holds Bellamy there so that she can dart into his mouth over and over.

His thrusting halts for a brief second when he realizes, the déjà vu catching him by surprise yet again. His mermaid, ever so devilishly, seems to be mimicking the movement of his cock inside her to match that of her own tongue in his mouth. She is a playful thing; he decides as he takes control of the kiss again. His arms encircle her body tightly as he gives a particularly hard thrust to her core. Clarke gasps in his mouth at the movement, her grip on his hair unrelenting.

Time seems frozen right now as Bellamy is lost to the human world while inside of Clarke. He is unsure of how much time has passed when he feels it, the familiar tightening of his balls. His breathing has started to become uneven, more so than before. His thrusts are now shaky, similar in how they first started just before when he was less sure of himself. His hands too are twitching slightly as he realizes his climax is imminent.

It is at this same moment that Clarke grabs his shoulders and seals her legs around him like a viper wraps itself around a tree. She stares into his eyes while he thrusts unevenly, a joyful expression on her face that compliments her aroused flush quite splendidly. She must know he’s about to come.

Ever so quietly, in the midst or their breathing and love making, he can hear the words fall off her lips.

“Please Bellamy. I want your seed inside me. Please fill me with it. _Please._ ”

The instant her words grace his ears he’s done for. There is no time to consider the implications of such a request. There is no rationality or sensibility accompanying Bellamy in this room as he loses himself in the bliss of her.

For him, there is only his desire for her. And right now, he wants nothing more than to give her everything he has. His home, his fish, his berries. _His cock, his cum._ Bellamy would do anything his majestic goddess asked of him.

It is with great love and devotion in his heart, that Bellamy spills his lust within her heat.

He takes a strong hold of her body as he feels it happen. His body stiffens and his cock erupts inside her as he finds his pleasure. He shudders and gasps with every spurt, the height of his climax lasting longer than normal as he feels his siren’s walls clench around him to assist in relieving him of his seed.

Inches from his face, Clarke moans quietly as his spend goes into her body. He can feel her place gentle kisses on his nose and cheeks while his eyes are shut. The action makes his stomach flutter.

He opens his eyes to see her own blinking back at him. His breathing has slowed slightly, but neither of them says anything. Bellamy seems to find some lucidity following his orgasm, the fruity aroma having faded slightly since their coupling. It is in his newfound awareness, Bellamy realizes with a twinge of shame, that Clarke did not experience her peak as he did.

He attempts to remove himself from her body so that he may attend to her properly but is stopped by her legs wound tightly around him.

“No please, stay.” Her eyes wide and shiny as she pleads. “I wish for you to remain within me. Just a few moments longer.”

Bellamy is loath to deny her, especially now with her so close to him. He chooses to keep himself inside her and holds her up with one hand while the other moves down her body.

His fingers gently caress her stomach as they travel to their determined destination. Clarke’s eyes are closed now as she leans her head back against the wall. She seems to be enjoying his touch, he at least _hopes_ that she does.

Bellamy keeps his eyes on hers to check for any hesitation when the texture underneath his fingertips changes from the smoothness of her stomach, to the wet warmth of her most intimate folds.

In the lusty haze of his desperation to be inside her before, Bellamy can now see his mistake in not touching her _here_ prior to their connection. She was wet when he entered her, but perhaps if he had shown her this attention before, she would have already found her pleasure.

Sky blue orbs expose themselves to him as his lovely sea creature opens her eyes. She looks curious, maybe even a bit confused, as she watches him slowly feel the outside of her hidden flesh. She makes no sound while he touches her, wetness covering his fingertips as he feels where they are connected currently. Admittedly, Bellamy has only a vague understanding of female anatomy. The item he is searching for will be a hardened bud located above where his cock is currently buried.

Pride surges through him the instant he finds it, nearly at the top of her folds. His siren’s breathing increases once more as he starts to touch it. He makes slow circles around it with two of his fingers, taking extra care to avoid bumping into where his cock is keeping her open.

She understands now he thinks. Bellamy continues to watch her face as she tilts her head back once more, mouth parted slightly. He listens to her sweet exhales and sharp inhales. She may have not peaked before, but she seems to be getting close now.

When he can feel his cock begin to soften inside her, he increases his efforts and brings his mouth to her jaw. Her breath is almost directly in his ear now as he touches her.

Her breathing is erratic, more jagged than it was moments before. She’s pushing her hips forward, chasing his touch. He can sense the moment she finally crests. She inhales sharply and halts her breathing entirely for just a second. Then on her exhale her hips shake rapidly, the movement uncontrolled. Every other part of her body besides her hips tenses up, and Bellamy helplessly admires her face as she tilts her head up, revealing more of her neck to him. Her mouth hangs open and little sharp breaths escape past her lips.

The biggest indicator however, he can feel her walls squeeze his slightly softened cock. If he hadn’t climaxed already, he would have found his pleasure in the tide of her own.

Upon the aftermath of Clarke’s orgasm, Bellamy’s cock softens enough to slip out of her. He places his hands under her bottom and continues to hold her against him. He cannot help but look at her. The display of her body before him presents a most beautiful sight.

Clarke, a creature of the sea, a most enchanting being, transformed. Smooth, pale legs taking place of her strong shiny tail. Her skin now warm instead of cold, heated by the sunshine and his own body. Her face is breath taking. A flush, fills her round cheeks as he watches her breathe through parted lips. Her breasts rise and fall in tandem with her breathing. A light sheen of sweat glistens on the skin of her chest and stomach. His eyes follow the path to her folds, where he can see his own leavings slowly leak out of her.

Bellamy decides he wants to do this all the time from now on. Every day if she’d let him. He can imagine it, how it would be. He’d keep her here in his home. He’d feed her, hold her, kiss her, _bed her._

She’d take his cock whenever he wanted. He’d give her pleasure whenever she wished. He’d fill her with himself every morning and every night, all the while whispering his praises in her ear. His sweet siren goddess.

He’d kiss every inch of her body until she shook from the attention. Her lips, her breasts, her cunt, they would all receive his worship. He would give her all of him. His mouth, his fingers, his cock. He’d never deny her anything. If she let him, he would keep her and never let her go.

Bellamy held Clarke tighter in his arms as he began to lift her from their spot on the wall, walking further into his house, and carrying her to his bedroom. The thought of her staying with him fueled his mind with an intoxicating fantasy. Clarke, here with him. Her stomach swollen, and a child growing inside her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient. I struggled with this chapter a lot, which is why it took me so long to update it. I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with it, but I've gone back and forth on it long enough. I'll try to not take as long with the next update. Please enjoy!

Late morning sunshine fills the den as Clarke lays on her side with her eyes closed, chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. Her resting cycle has come to its natural end, she’s awake now.

She can tell the sun is out; even with her eyes closed, can feel its warmth on her eyelids. Instead of opening them however, Clarke makes the choice to keep her eyes closed. She wants to process these last few hours, keep the memories vivid in her mind.

Clarke is on land today, _with Bellamy._ Just yesterday she was in her den, swimming deep below the ocean’s surface, preparing for a transformation that would change her like no other. She made the journey, alone, to the shore, determined to find the male her body selected as its desired mate, the one her body attracted with its potent, mouth watering aroma. Her body changed form, for him.

_He had found her,_ waiting for him, on his vessel. She wanted him, _needed him,_ and he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her body, wrapped up in his cloths, and removed her from the eyesight of the other males surrounding them, took her away from the threat they posed. He brought her to safety, to _his own den_ , where he then mated with her. _Repeatedly._

Clarke has been on land for an entire day now. So far, she knows almost nothing of land or humans. She does, however, know how her human’s body feels against her own. With her eyes closed she can still feel the sensations of their mating, _of Bellamy._ She can feel his hands, rough on her skin. His cock, heavy and blissful, moving in a perfect rhythm. His seed hot and potent, exploding deep inside of her. He practically went feral yesterday once he got her into the den. He was obsessed with her, desperate to mate with her, and has now bred her several times already since he brought her here.

Slowly, Clarke decides to open her eyes. The bright yellow rays of the late morning sun pour into her line of sight from a square shaped hole on the side of the den, hitting the brown floor to give it an orange looking hue. From this opening to the outside she can feel a gentle breeze reach where she and Bellamy are currently laying.

Yesterday after their first coupling, Bellamy took her to where they are now. He delivered her to a small enclosed space, not too far from where they had been previously, and laid her down onto a comfy, squishy type of cocoon made up of warm and soft textured cloths which seemed to vary in colors and thickness. She was familiar with the blue colored thick one placed on top of the others, having seen a similar one on the _Aurora._ But there were thinner white one’s underneath as well that were somehow even softer.

He had called those “sheets” she remembers as he placed her on top of them yesterday, _and oh, how she loves them._

All day yesterday she laid here with him, bunching up the sheets in her hands as the weight of his body crushed her between him and the warmth of the cocoon, while he continuously gave her his cock and filled her body with his seed. It felt amazing, to be so full of him.

She recalls the look in his eyes during each time they joined, the intensity of them alternated depending on the scent of the room. Clarke’s body has not stopped omitting the tantalizingly sweet fragrance that overtakes her beautiful human, but she has noticed that it comes and goes in waves. Several times yesterday when he mated her, they had been a crazed sort of look in his eye, almost as if he were lost to the rest of the world outside of him and Clarke. And other times there was great adoration in his eyes as she laid beneath him, watching her as she took everything that he had to give her. The first look had made her body throb with want, the second filled her with a fuzzy sort of warmth that she couldn’t describe.

She turns her head slightly behind her to look at Bellamy, and sees his eyes closed and face relaxed. She can tell that he’s asleep. She hears him snore quietly from behind her, heat radiating off him and he holds her close, his arm around her waist.

Slowly, Clarke moves her legs slightly underneath the sheets to stretch them a bit, as she normally does with her tail before going on her daily hunt, and her stomach flips as she feels the delightful soreness in her core, accompanied by a distinct stickiness that now coats the tops of her legs, directly below her hidden flesh.

Her body pulsates at the reminder of their couplings last night, an excited satisfaction flowing through her at the thought of her mate. Purposefully, her hands move to where Bellamy’s seed is dried on her skin, and revels in the feeling. He had given her _so much_ yesterday, and he’ll give her more today, she knows it.

Impatient, she begins to circle the pleasure point at the top of her flesh, while Bellamy sleeps next to her. She is very wet, she notices, which she has determined -from her experiences with Bellamy as well as her own fingers- must be a result of pleasure. Whether it is his pleasure from yesterday still inside her or her own attentions that make her wet now she does not know, she supposes it can be a mixture of both.

She tries to keep her breathing quiet as she touches herself. She has only done this once before; yesterday morning on the _Aurora_ before Bellamy had found her. He did this for her after their first coupling as well, after he deposited himself within her. He was still inside her as his fingers found a rhythm that she enjoyed greatly. Clarke attempts to emulate his motions from then as she tries to bring pleasure to her body.

Her eyes focus on Bellamy’s face as she finds a good pace with her fingers. His eyes are closed, and his face looks peaceful. They lay next to each other on their sides, him still behind her while she keeps her head turned toward him. She can probably count the sunspots on his cheeks from how close they are right now. She’d like to do that after she peaks, she thinks.

She keeps her movements controlled, only moving her fingers as she circles her hardened bud faster than just a moment ago. She can feel Bellamy’s leavings on her legs and inside her. If she closes her eyes, she can envision him moving behind her, his arms holding her in place while he pushes himself inside her.

Her ministrations aren’t enough for her, she decides, and she brings her other hand up to massage her breast, pretending its Bellamy’s hand instead of her own. Her breathing is getting louder now, but both her hands are busy now, she cannot cover her mouth the same as she did yesterday on the vessel.

Her body feels tense, like its searching for something. It’s the same way she felt on the _Aurora_ before Bellamy had found her, and it’s the feeling she felt shortly before she reached her very first pleasure peak by him. _She’s getting closer now._

Suddenly, the arm over her waist moves, and a warm and large hand covers her other breast, the one not being caressed by her own. Clarke gasps as surprise takes over her thoughts briefly before relaxing again, once she sees that Bellamy’s dark brown eyes are now open, pupils already dilated at the sight before him.

Wordlessly, Bellamy’s lips begin placing gentle kisses on her neck while he touches her breast, finger tracing her nipple. Liquid fire spreads through her body, her hips moving to chase after the sensation her fingers are bringing to her flesh.

The wind coming in from the outside provides an incredible contrast to the heat of the den. Clarke’s skin is hot, only being heated further by her and Bellamy’s hands. His entire body is a significant source of heat. It warmed the sheets for them the entire night, while they slept. She can feel the sheets underneath her now. The texture of them, mixed with the feel of Bellamy’s rough-skinned hands on her body, as well as his open mouthed kisses on her skin, leaving wetness in their wake, and the wind in the air, somehow keeping her wonderfully grounded while her mind soars. It’s too perfect, to intense all at once. Like a wave crashing against the shore, Clarke’s body seizes, and her mind ceases to think. Her body shakes as she inhales sharply. White hot pleasure moves through her as she crests.

Clarity returns to her, and she feels Bellamy, holding one hand to her breast and using the other to slowly turn her onto her stomach, him still behind her.

A wave of heat rolls through her again when she feels Bellamy, hard against her backside. Her body’s fertility scent lingers in the air once more, enticing him to breed her again. She’s figured out enough about this pheromone by now to know that he’ll be more coherent once he gives her more seed. Clarke relaxes herself in this position and lets him lift her hips up, her body welcoming him.

Within an instant she feels the first push of him inside her, his hips flush against her back as his arms hold himself above her, hands next to her head.

She likes this position she thinks. Yesterday their mating consisted only with them facing each other, him mostly being the one above her, with her being on top of him only once. Their connection is deeper this way she realizes, when she feels him bump against her womb with much more ease than he ever did with their previous positions.

Bellamy leans down and sucks on the skin of her back as he thrusts inside her, moaning each time he bottoms out. His teeth graze her shoulder blade, as his hands move her hair out of the way ever so gently. The contradiction of him makes her insides clench. The roughness of his mouth on her back, the gentleness of his hands in her hair, it makes her skin hot and her heart pound. She wants to peak like this. With him thrusting his cock into her from behind, his lips sucking on her shoulder.

With her knees on the sheets and her hips raised in the air, Clarke pushes herself back against him and chases her own pleasure. His moans stutter a bit as she does it, but he quickly recovers, hips slamming into hers harder than before. She can hear skin slapping against skin, it echoes along the sides of the space they are in, near their cocoon. Her skin is wet with the slightly salty liquid that they both seem to perspire during mating. She can feel little droplets on her back and on Bellamy’s stomach. She gasps when he suddenly bites her shoulder blade, pleasure coursing through her unexpectedly, and her body explodes, limbs tensing and core clenching around her mate’s cock as she finds her bliss for the second time today.

Bellamy follows her immediately, pulled in by her organ’s squeezing, and Clarke moans loudly as she feels the hot surge of her mate’s seed pouring inside her. It pleases her, that he’s provided so much of it to her since she arrived on land.

He shocked Clarke yesterday, after their first coupling, when her body’s pheromones briefly lessened. He carried her to the cocoon and apologized for releasing himself within her body. He had a sad expression on his face as he then spoke to her about something called a “tea” which could prevent pregnancy. He even offered to go to a place called “the market” and get it for her.

His words had upset her greatly. She didn’t understand why he would mate with her if he didn’t want her to have his spend, if he didn’t want her to become pregnant. She saw the torn expression on his face as he said it, it was almost like he _didn’t_ want her to take this so called “tea” but decided to tell her about it anyway, for some reason unknown to her.

Her eyes watered as he spoke, his offer to leave her alone in his den while he obtained something to prevent pregnancy had made her feel rejected, and all her previous insecurities threatened to come back to her. Her fears of Bellamy not really wanting her, her concern of him not giving her a child.

She promptly refused his offer for this tea substance and reacted instead by pushing Bellamy onto his back and filling herself with his cock from where she sat atop him in the cocoon, their second coupling. She begged for him to give her his seed as she bounced on his cock, told him how good it felt to have him inside her, and how she wanted nothing more than to be stuffed full of him. Bellamy’s eyes never left hers as she ran her hands up and down his torso, watching her moan and plead for him. Clarke reveled in how his eyes went almost completely black from her pleas.

He never mentioned the tea again.

Breathing heavily, Bellamy collapses onto the sheets next to her and pulls her with him, his arms encircling her in the cocoon while he kisses her hair.

“Clarke” She hears her name vibrate from his chest before he says it. Slowly, she lifts her head up to look at him, his face has a strange expression, almost like he wants to ask her something. They haven’t spoken much since she came here. They’ve barely spoken at all really, since they found each other just days ago.

She used to think she understood what he wanted, back when she was in the sea and her body was only just starting to transform. She used to think of humans as more primitive creatures, hunting for sustenance each day, food and shelter being a top priority, with desires for mating always lurking in the back of their minds, but not taking precedent until their time came. It was how her species operated, and for most of her life that is what she’s always known.

When she first saw him, his hardness displaying itself to her on the _Aurora_ , his hands touching the skin of her breasts, she thought that impregnating her was his primary interest. She thought that his time for reproducing offspring had come as well, that he desired to breed with her.

But now that she’s finally here on land, laying in her human’s arms with his seed slowly streaming down her legs, she cannot help but think back to his words from yesterday, his offers to prevent conception. She could tell from the look on his face that he didn’t truly wish for her to consume this tea. In fact, each time they’ve coupled, Bellamy seemed quite pleased with the way his cock kept his seed deep inside her. It was obvious to her, that he liked how his spend would leak from her legs after he removed himself from her. He always had this dark look in his eyes as he watched, his appreciation of the sight apparent. But despite this, he had been willing to procure the tea for her anyway, if she so much as asked for it.

It’s baffling to her, that he would offer her such an item if it went against his own desires. She wondered about what else he might want from her, and if he would also try to deny himself the pleasure of his other desires. 

She would ask him about it before the day ended, she decided. Clarke has a lot of questions for Bellamy as it turns out. And by the look in his eyes, he has questions for her too.


End file.
